


When You Mess With The Fade

by MortyLS



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Singing, Fighting, Foul Language, Guilty Pleasures, Hardships, Not x reader, Other, and so so so much more, dragonage fanfiction, go away, possible gore, ships, skyrim fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyLS/pseuds/MortyLS
Summary: Amethyst O'Aren is the adopted daughter of Arch Mage Savos Aren, and his successor after his death. She also runs an underground organization called the Thieves Guild.It's been years since her father's death, but ruptures much like those from an artefact her college once possessed have been appearing across Tamriel. Leaving the continent of Skyrim with her two younger sisters and handful of her close friends she embarks on a journey far different from the one she intended to make.





	When You Mess With The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

 

"I'm just asking you to come with me for a couple of weeks. It could take us up to two months tops. That's nothing!"

The elf rose from her seat and walked over to her friend while conversing their subject further.

The former jarl stayed leaning on the frame of her balcony entrance, they sipped their tea with care as their eyes gazed out into the green ocean waves. There was a cold breeze that came in from the open doors, but the woman didn't seem to mind.

"Carmen."

Finally she turned to look at the elf, lowering her tea and caressing the mug in her slender hands. She had a relaxed, dark blue gaze, that met with her company's expecting violet eyes.

"Amy, you know I can't." She said.

"Oh, sure I do! You can't or won't?" Ameythst pressed. She crossed her golden arms over her chest and brought her weight to one leg.

"I've got duties here, it's not like how it used to be. I can't just drop everything and run off on an adventure." Carmen set down her mug on the bedroom desk and pulled her robes closer around herself. They looked like comfortable attire, almost royally so.

"I beg to differ! You are no more responsible for these harbours now then your were 5 years ago when you handed the leadership over to your son Faron!"

As the one woman walked about her quaint room looking parchments and old documents, the second followed with her urge to convince.

"You do the odd contract for the brother hood, you still hunt with Alea, you visit the childern every couple weeks and then you go and you sit up on that damn mountain and mediate!" Amethyst exclaimed. "You're free to do what you want with your time and you're perfectly capable of making the trip," The elf would toss her hands around in animated frustrion.

She hadn't planned on Carmen being so stubborn.

"If we leave within the next day then we'll most likely be back before the end of Rain's Hand, the very latest, early Second Seed!"

"By the divines Amy, you're killing me!" Carmen groaned, falling into her chair. She slouched down and covered her eyes, dark hair draped long over the back of the chair, it was unbrushed, but it looked soft. "Why don't you just ask one of your sisters to go?"

Amethyst burst in aspiration at that, "They are going! And Ralof is going, even Serana is going! Carmen I want us all to do this together!" she urged with a huff, but it turned into a sigh, "But you're the only person, I need, to do this with.."

The elf placed her hand gingerly on her friend's shoulder.

A silent plead, answered by Carmen setting her own hand upon Amethyst's, uncovering her face in the process.

It sparked a little hope, and the elf looked at the side of her friend's face, unable to know what they were thinking.

Then there was a sigh.

"Fine. I'll get a boat readied for tomorrow morning. It will be in the harbour so, make sure everyone is perpared to leave early."

"YES!"

Amethyst jumped back triumpthantly. Her winning smile stretched from ear to and she laughed throwing her hands up in the air. "Yes!"

Carmen looked over her shoulder, and rolled her eyes, "Don't get too excited, if I'm not there on time then please, just leave without me."

"You'll be there." Amethyst was too excited now. In a hurry to get ready she grabbed her satchel and headed for the door.

"You'll be there there."

                                                                                          _"You'll be there..." The words were a mutter of slipping consciousness._

 

_~~~~_

 

"This trip of yours had better be worth something elf." A Nord with blonde hair and blue armour tossed his bag up onto the deck of the boat. His words caused Amethyst to roll her eyes as she approached him along with another accompanying friend.

"Don't start complaining now, you'll be insufferable for next 2 days." The second commented. She was a woman with pale skin like snow. Her body was covered head to toe and she wore a hooded shual protecting her from the morning sun.

"I'm not complaining, just stating my interest." the man defended himself.

"Yes, so in other words, complaining."

"Love the couple's quarrel, but have either of you seen Carmen?" Amethyst interupted.

"Couple? I would be a dead man before I married a blood sucker!"

"Literally. Ralof said he saw her talking with the ships captain, she's probably making sure they both of them have enough mead for trip." the woman snickered.

Now red faced the nord cleared his throat. "Now that _is_ something of interest, I'll have to go make sure she's handling that. Mine as well get settled in too." Ralof without a gesture of goodbye turned and hurried up the ramp.

"And by settled, he means settled in with a the first bottle he finds." The hooded woman laughed softly.

"You two get at each other like an old married couple." Amethyst mused with a chuckle of her own. "After all these years I still believe you two were meant to be."

"You and the Jarl both." She sighed fondly, "Y'know the two of you are going to have to call it quits one day. He'll be old and I'll still be young."

"And then we'll be telling you, that you let a good thing pass you by." The elf gave her friend a grin, "It's not that hard to believe that you can find love Serana."

The vampire shook her head, letting out a tired sigh, "Because it worked out so well for you and your Brynjolf.. And look Carmen.."

Amethyst shifted her gaze to the wooden planks of the walk way. Damp, and growing old, but sturdy and still strong. She steered her mind away from the memory Serana had brought up. "Yes well, it's not always like that... It's not supposed to be."

Serana shook her head, and offered the shorter woman a faint smile, "I'm not one for temples anyway.."

"We're here!"

"Sorry it took us so long we got caught up at the market!"

Two elven girls came running down the walk way, they looked very similar despite how they dressed. One had hair with the hue of pink, and the other was blue.

As they arrived the pink twin quickly ran up the ramp as she waved, leaving her sister below with the other two women.

"Sister I cannot believe you turned down Carmen's offer to be the court mage here, the coast is beautiful." The elf beamed.

"You'll get a better look once we're sailing away from it." Serana said jokingly to Amethyst's younger sister.

"Ah yes, and then off to the oh so beautiful lands of Morrow Wind." the sister said with a laugh.

Amethyst linked arms with her sister and smiled brightly, "We'll be fine. And y'know maybe a little time away will give you more appreciation for the work I do in the college, Floure." she teased her younger sister.

Leaving Skyrim, to travel to Morrow Wind. It would be an adventure certainly, but now Amethyst had all her closest with her. She could do this.

"Hey! We're all set up here, are you guys boarding or have we changed our minds?" That was Carmen. She called down to them, leaning off the side of the boat while holding a rope to support herself. Amethyst was relieved to see her in more adventurous clothing. Anything but those robes.

It was like old times.

"You wish that I changed my mind. We're going. C'mon." Amethyst let her sister go and headed for the ramp.

Everyone was soon aboard the ship, now heading to the next country over. It would be a boring next couple of days, but at least the company would be pleasant. Mostly.

It was an hour or so after they had left land. Amethyst found herself watching the mountains become distant, and the sun climb higher into the sky.

"Do you really think it's the Eye?" Her empty thoughts were broken by the voice of another.

Carmen had come over. She had been busy, with Ralof, and Serana for the first while that she hadn't yet come to converse with the elf. Not only that but one of the twin sisters was feeling sea illness so they were also occupied.

The question being asked was, the reason they were leaving Skyrim. The reason Amethyst was so urgent to take up her studies and leave her college to her advisors.

The Eye that killed her father. The Eye of Magnus.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "... But I've been recieveing messages from a scholar in Morrow Wind who has been seeing disturbances.. Ruptures, like when..." She trailed off, swallowing the words instead of speaking them. "He's been keeping track of the patterns for me, and so far... Yeah, I think it is."

"But the Psijic Order took the eye away, they said the power was-"

"What if they weren't able to take it away." Amethyst cut Carmen off quickly.

"What if, they were only able to hide it again.. If that power was obtained by anyone.. Or someone like Ancano again.." She brought her gaze to meet Carmen's. Her hair was half pulled back into a simple braid, the rest flowing behind her in the ocean wind.

Like her sister's Amethyst's hair had the hint of a colourful pigment, purple, like the stone she was named after. She had the blood of high elves in her yet she was as humble as any bosomer.

"We can't let that happen again. Not to anyone else. I wont- I.." She stopped herself again, shaking her head faintly and turning her gaze back to the mountains. They looked so far away now.

"It's why I needed you here.. You're the only other person who saw what it was like. The choas that took place when the Eye was released, we faced it before. I know we can do it again, if we have to."

There was a long pause. Carmen watched Amethyst's figure. Contemplating.

Life had changed so much since that time and yet, they were still here.

"Well, let's hope you wont need me shouting at any little demon things that climb out of those ruptures. Those things were annoying." Carmen spoke up, leaning against the rail of the boat.

Her words made a smile crack the solomn expression Amethyst wore, and it contagiously spread to Carmen as well. "It'll be okay."

                                                                                          _"I can't let it happen..." Tired words, feverish memories._  
_"It already happened."_

**Author's Note:**

> Fan made story of my own developed Characters and how life continued for them after the war, and after Alduin.


End file.
